whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Argo and Mauler
Argo and Mauler are twin Unseelie Troll Wilders on the island of Hilo in Hawaii. Overview Rarely do twin brothers both have changeling souls, but in the case of Argo and Mauler, it happened. Their bond is extremely strong because of it. They go everywhere together. Born in the ghetto of New York, they ran the streets for years, selling drugs and working as muscle for the mob. Their Chrysalis came upon them as quite a surprise. It began when Mauler fell in love with a young woman named Angie Moccioli. Unknown to him, so did Argo. A satyr, Angie awakened the twins to their faerie natures. For weeks, neither knew the other was seeing the same woman. In their small minds, they thought it was merely a fortunate coincidence that they should both discover a gorgeous young satyr and their faerie natures at the same time. Angie played one brother off the other until finally they discovered the truth and came to blows, nearly killing each other. In the middle of that fateful fight, Argo and Mauler stopped. They looked long and hard at one another. Then, arm in arm, they went home and vowed to stay away from Angie. Within a year, they had affronted their boss and acquired the sudden need to leave New York. They booked a flight for what they thought was Hanover, but instead ended up in Hawaii. (They never were terribly bright.) Now they work of Yrtalien. Image Argo and Mauler, in their mortal seemings, are extremely attractive identical twins. They both have short walnut hair that curls up at the nape of their necks. Their masculine faces have deep lines around their mouths, eyes, and overhanging, heavy brows. The permanent shadows of their dark beards cannot be shaved away. Despite their physical similarities, the two trolls have distinct personalities. Argo, like his mother, loves bright colors. He wears comfortable sweatpants and t-shirts. Bandannas of every color are wrapped around his ankles, his wrists, and his head. His steel-lined boots were bought from the dock-workers' outlet, and he painted his name on glow-in-the-dark green on the toes. Around his neck, he sports a multicolored need necklace with a peace sign hanging down in the center, and in one ear he wears a tiny Gemini symbol. Mauler tends to wear more traditional clothing, like his father. He wears blue jeans, when he can find a pair large enough to fit his body, and plain white t-shirts. Chains and safety pins, attached to his leather jacket, jangle softly when he moves. On the back, in running red letters, are the words, "Live and Let Die." (He loves old Bond flicks.) to top it all off, He has a ring in his nose and one at the end of his eyebrow. In their fae miens, the two do not appear as identical as they do in their mortal seemings. Nevertheless, they are still two large, ugly trolls who rarely smile. They dress vaguely as they do in their mortal forms, but their outfits seem to take on lives of their own... especially Argo's rainbow. Personal Neither of them say too much. They have a knack for knowing what the other is thinking so why bother talking to anyone else? They work for the boss. They do what he says. They hit people if the boss says so. They kill people if the boss says so. He's da boss. Oh, and they don't go anywhere near women. Unless da boss says so. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 64-66. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)